No es un adios
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Sesenta el mejor agente del sector Ártico cumplió trece años y desapareció junto con sus recuerdos para todo KND. Sin embargo Fanny no se dará por vencida, no dejara que él la olvide tan fácilmente ni que los ninjas adolecentes se lo arrebaten.
1. Los soldados no huyen

_Los Chicos del barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network._

 **No es un adiós**

 **Capítulo 1: Los soldados no huyen**

-¡Entra allí de una buena vez!

-Déjame en paz, no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Deja. De. Empujarme.

Eran ellos los únicos habitantes dentro de aquella pequeña sala, y aun así apenas podían oírse el uno al otro pues el ruido se filtraba a través de las paredes. Gritos, aplausos, quejas. Nada menos que cientos de agentes colmando el anfiteatro de la base lunar. Esperándolos.

-Niño estúpido, holgazán, inútil, cobarde. ¡Te odio! Entra allí de una buena vez y desparece. ¡Seseeenta!

El mejor conocido como número 60 se sujetaba con fuerza del borde de la puerta luchando por no caer de cara al interior de aquel cubículo mientras por su espalda 86 chillaba maldiciones empujándolo. Básicamente al niño le habían tendido una trampa y se sentía un tonto por haber caído en algo tan obvio. _"Te darán una medalla, una última medalla enorme para un niño bobo como tú"_ ella lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que él ni sospechó. ¡Él amaba las medallas! Y al llegar allí se dio cuenta de todo.

Más tonto seria pensar que alguno podía ganar la pelea. Tomando en cuenta que llevaban años intentando acabar con el otro, aquel pleito podía seguir extendiéndose por horas y horas.

Hoy no podía permitírselo, alguien se daría cuenta de ambas ausencias y las cosas se pondrían feas.

Soltó su agarre de repente, en consecuencia él y Fanny cayeron al interior de la caja de metal uno sobre otro. Inmediatamente la tomó por los hombros sujetándole debajo de él.

-Le he dedicado años de mi vida a los chicos del barrio. Los mejores. He conocido tanto, tanto trabajo… ¡No lo echaré a perder ahora! -habló mirándola con pesadumbre- No lo haré 86... ¿Porque no lo puedes entender? Estas incumpliendo órdenes directas del líder supremo

-¿Pero y tus recuerdos sesenta? ¿No lamentaras olvidarte de nosotros? ¿Tus amigos, de mí..? ¡Eres un desconsiderado!

-A ver si entendí…quieres que te noqueé, tome las llaves traes contigo, entre a este cohete que convenientemente haz reparado para mí y me salve de la decomición –analizó el muchacho poniendo los ojos en blanco sin soltarla- es un buen plan, solo te faltó preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo con ser considerado un traidor.

Fanny lo miró desesperada.

-Tus agentes 60, todos están allí afuera y estoy segura que no serán capaces de hacerte daño, incluso puede que te ayuden a escapar. Sonia esta de mi parte junto con el tonto de Tommy o número "T", como sea. Deja de creerte el soldadito perfecto y hazlo.

Él se giró para mirar la puerta de salida, el camino de su final, miró entonces a la pelirroja frente suyo. Pareció pensarlo, pero luego lentamente negó con la cabeza. No cambiaría de parecer. 86 gritó, pataleó, se ahogó en insultos hasta que finalmente empezó a sollozar. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro lleno de pecas, y la vergüenza de ser vista tan vulnerable le provocaba más llanto e hipo.

Pero apenas 60 suavizó su agarre, ella trató de tomar su pistola de mostaza.

-No te darás por vencida ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti pecosa –sonrió con malicia el muchacho jalándola nuevamente- la situación está controlada. Dame un buen regalo de cumpleaños número trece: deja de insistir en que debo huir y vamos a mi fiesta. No quiero llegar tarde a mi destitución.

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Era una buena vista tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Todos y cada uno de los niños que él había entrenado para ser agente estaban en fila uno al lado de otro y a la orden del líder supremo lo saludaron al estilo militar.

Su discurso fue breve. Inicio con un: "Los soldados que lloren no recibirán pastel" obligando a todos a contener sus lágrimas al menos hasta que él se marchara y terminó con un: "Esto no es un adiós". Luego los aplausos se hicieron escuchar con fuerza, Sonia y Lee corrieron a abrazarlo junto con Tommy que limpiaba sus mocos en la capa azul que colgaba de su cuello. Ellos serían sus últimos alumnos, para ellos el cariño. Para 362 una obsoleta lealtad y un apretón de manos.

Y para 86…

-¡Pecosa! -le gritó mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un bolígrafo color azul y se lo lanzaba. Ella confundida lo atrapó en el aire pidiendo una explicación- ¡Para que no me olvides!

Era el momento culminante de la noche y todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Mientras un par de agentes empujaban la mesa que traía su pastel al centro de la escena, 60 se quedó mirando a todos en el anfiteatro un momento más. Había dedicado sus mejores años a los chicos del barrio y ahora que su tiempo había acabado se marchaba con orgullo, sin temores o arrepentimientos. Se despidió de ellos por última vez poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente luego sobre su corazón.

Se colocó en frente a su pastel de cumpleaños y sopló su vela número trece. A lo lejos la caja decomisadora se iluminó y el caminó hacia ella sin titubeos

El rostro de 86 sería el último que vería, 60 le sostuvo la mirada cuanto pudo y movió sus labios deletreando cada palabra para que ella pudiera comprenderlo. Luego, todo lo que había vivido o creído hasta entonces, desapareció.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el mundo solo pudo ver a un adolecente somnoliento llamado Patton.

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Patton el adolecente que duerme todo el día. Patton el que no ha salido de su cuarto ni para lavar los platos sucios (tarea que le ha ordenado su madre), solo está allí acostado en cama tapado con miles de mantas. No han venido por él, no todavía

Al menos eso se repetía Fanny una y otra vez, sujetando sus binoculares contra sus ojos sin apartar ni un segundo su vista de la ventana de la habitación del chico.

Un día o dos para vigilarlo, una semana como máximo, luego olvídalo tal y como él se olvidó de todo. Esas eran sus órdenes. Pero 86 ya llevaba días sin apartase de la casa donde su ex amigo vivía. Tratando de no morir congelada en su escondite que fingía ser un muñeco de nieve.

Ser vigía en uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta sin equipo de respaldo no era la mejor tarea del mundo.

Buscó en su bolsillo derecho, tenía hambre pero constante temblor de su cuerpo le impedía poder tomar la barra de chocolate que guardaba. Las golosinas que 3 le había regalado se estaban agotando.

 _Es normal que extrañes a tu amigo_ \- le había dicho Kuki el día en que empezó su guardia dándole un buen abrazo de consuelo- _5 lo superó luego de días y día de estar triste. Estoy segura que tú también._

No es lo mismo. Abby extrañaba a Mauricio, Mauricio todavía la recuerda. 86 vigila a un adolecente que no tiene ni idea de porque no recuerda los que hizo la semana pasada. Sesenta es arcilla valiosa para los ninjas adolecente y estando solo es presa fácil. Se quedaría lo necesario para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera.

El ruido de una bicicleta la distrajo, era el repartidor de periódicos que pasaba en frente de la casa como cada día tocando su anticuada bocinilla. Era un adolecente de cabello negro y bufanda azul y al parecer el ese día no era de suerte porque cuando lanzó el periódico un perro se atravesó en su camino haciéndolo caer contra el frio pavimento.

Fanny no pudo contener la risa, es lo mejor que ha pasado desde hace días y días de solo observar caer blanco, blanco y más blanco. _Es lo malo del frío, una vez que te muerde te adormece_ -le dijo una vez alguien. Bajas la guardia, no notas que se te han pintado los labios de violeta, te hace olvidar cosas importantes como el hecho de que tu cabello rojo entre la nieve sobresalta casi tanto como tu potente voz. Una carcajada que se le atora en la garganta fue suficiente para delatarla.

Porque cuando logró darse cuenta ya estaba atrapada en una red siendo arrastrada lejos de la casa objetivo por un ninja adolecente.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó tratando de llegar a sus bolsillos en busca de su pistola de mostaza. Pero con sus manos congeladas y torpes, solo logró que se la quitaran.

-Miren quien ríe de la desgracia del pobre repartidor de periódicos –dijo un ninja que al parecer por su voz era una chica- buena actuación Joe, ven aquí.

-En realidad chicos creo que me fracturé el tobillo –anunció el de bufanda azul girando sobre la nieve adolorido- destruyan a ese feo perro y venguen mi muerte.

-Por el amor de… ¡Solo ponte nieve para aliviar el dolor Joe! ¡Y ustedes dos dejen al cachorro en paz, recuperen los periódicos del piso que no son gratis! –ordenó la chica molesta- Estúpidos muchachos buenos para nada.

-Ni me lo digas –concordó 86 poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno como decía…, pero si nuestra pequeña espía es nada menos que 86 –alardeó su captora mientras uno de sus secuaces ataba sus manos y piernas con ligas para el cabello- Cree estará contenta con este premio ¿No lo creen chicos? Un rehén perfecto. ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Cuidas de tu amiguito?

-¡Eso no te incumbe adolecente! Suéltame o te…

-¿O qué? ¿Llamaras a por ayuda? –preguntó apuntándole con su propia arma de mostaza- Somos tres contra uno, cuatro si cuentas al pobre Joe. Prepárate para ser encarcelada.

Fanny apretó los dientes esperando el impacto del sobre su cabeza, pero este no llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo su enemiga caía inconsciente frente suyo. Se giró y vio como los ninjas restantes eran dejados fuera de combate al ser electrificados por las mismas armas que normalmente llevaban consigo pero ahora le pertenecían al recién llegado.

-Pecosa -dijo este con una voz nueva.

Patton la había salvado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	2. El regreso

_Los Chicos del barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network._

 **No es un adiós**

 **Capítulo 2: El regreso**

 _Cuando Fanny conoció a sesenta..._ ella era enfermera provisional de los chicos del barrio.

Pequeña pero su carácter y talento le hicieron ganar fama entre los KND. Pues todo aquel que era sanado por ella hacia grandes esfuerzos por no volver a lastimarse jamás y no tener que volver a verla. Era ella quien se encargaba de los casos más difíciles, aquellos niños que les temían a las agujas, lloraban, o hacían pataletas sin sentido impidiendo ser curados. Es por eso que cuando cierto día un grupo de cadetes heridos en una emboscada llegó al centro médico, no le sorprendió ser la única sin paciente que atender. Aquellos niños magullados corrían en busca de dulces y cuidadosas enfermeras, ella no era una opción.

Se resignó a completar el papeleo, no fue sino hasta que…

-Necesito un médico -la interceptó un niño en los pasillos- ahora.

Esquivándolo y poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella siguió camino.

-¡Hablo en serio, necesito atención medica en este instante!

-¡Pues tendrás que esperar sentado! Todos están ocupados, por si no lo sabias atienden una emergencia.

-No puede ser -masculló el recién llegado persiguiéndola- no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito un par de vendas o algo. Tengo que volver a mi sector, ahora.

Fanny se detuvo enfadada,

-¿Y porque tendría yo que hacer algo por ti?

-Acaso..¿No es tu trabajo?

Avergonzada y enfadada, se deshizo del papeleo y se puso en la tarea de curar la estúpida herida del estúpido niño que estúpidamente no la dejaba en paz. Esta vez se esforzó por fastidiarlo para así no tener que volver a verlo. Y gritando, quejándose de todo en general, siendo ella misma a la décima potencia en menos de lo que canta un gallo el recién llegado estaba en condiciones de volver a su sector.

Y algo muy curioso sucedió en ese momento y a partir de entonces.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el niño antes de marcharse. Ella lo miró confundida, exigiendo una explicación, y ahora él era quien ponía sus ojos en blanco- si vuelvo a ser herido, necesitaré una enfermera ¿No? Y al parecer tú siempre estas libre.

¿Volver? ¿El chico pensaba volver? ¡Imposible! Estaba mal de la cabeza. No habría manera…

-Soy Fanny ¡Que no se te olvide!

El niño respondió mezclando sus palabras con una sonrisa burlona:

-Créeme alguien como tú sería...

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Trasmisión interrumpida.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Pecosa? –

Estaba de manos y pies atada, sobre un colchón de nieve, impactada por el extraño giro de la situación y siendo sincera consigo misma no le agradaba tener a Joe inconsciente babeando a centímetros de su cara. Pero sobre todas las cosas estaba furiosa y le respondería como debía, sin importa nada.

-¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡No me digas así! ¿¡Escuchaste?!

El muchacho sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se apresuró a liberarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con su voz algo más gruesa de lo que 86 recordaba. Las manos cubiertas por guantes naranjas deshicieron el nudo en sus manos, ella se encargaría de sus pies.

-No te daré explicaciones estúpidas sesenta estoy segura que el cuartel general se encarga de eso –respondió poniéndose de pie, llena de ira y gozo de volver a verlo cuando más lo necesitaba. Todo a la vez- pero yo tengo alguna cuestiones contigo que con gusto discutiré ¿Porque no me dijiste que serías agente encubierto? Me habría ahorrado trabajo, ¿Sabes cuantas sodas me costó sobornar a Hoagi para que preparase una nave para que escaparas? Odio cuando no me dicen nada.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Emm si lo siento mucho –balbuceó- lo tendré en cuenta pecosa.

-No me digas así.

-De acuerdo.

Fanny estiró las piernas sentándose sobre la nieve, empezaba a congelarse y había perdido su último chocolate en la pelea con la adolecente. Se lamentó un poco por llevar insuficiente abrigo pues el frio se filtraba sin recelos por entre sus delgadas ropas, deseó tener la chaqueta y las botas que 60 traía encima. Sus botas…

-¿Y qué haremos ahora con estas personas? –pregunto él rascándose la cabeza observando el panorama- ¿Que se supone que haremos con mi repartidor de periódicos? El tipo me caía bien.

-Tenemos poco tiempo ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? –indago ella frotando sus manos para conseguir algo de calor, los adolescentes despertarían en cualquier momento. Era hora de ponerse en marcha e idear un plan. Pero Patton no respondió- cuáles son las ordenes de 362 ¿He?

-Pecosa yo…

-No me digas así –repitió - llámame por mi nombre, por mi número.

-Es que yo…pues…

-Sesenta, responde.

Pero el silencio se expandió y duró más de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera deseado, el chico seguía arrodillado frente a los inconscientes, cabizbajo.

La intuición de 86 se puso a trabajar, algo estaba mal. Observo detenidamente al chico, lucia exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto: guantes naranjas, su acostumbrada gorra, sus botas….¿Botas? ¿No se suponía que estaba durmiendo bajo miles de mantas? ¿Cómo supo entonces que necesitaba ayuda? ¿De dónde salió?

¿Quién vigilaba a quién?

-Hey Sesenta… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –preguntó mientras con el rabillo del ojo buscaba su arma- recuerdas… ¿Lo que me dijiste ese día?

Una última oportunidad, el muchacho apretó los puños pero no respondió.

-Me dijiste que yo sería….-la pistola de mostaza estaba un metro fuera de su alcance en el mismo lugar en el que la ninja la haba dejado caer, la pregunta seguía flotando en el aire. Solo un salto y lo tendría en sus manos- dijiste que yo sería….¡Imposible de olvidar!

Un movimiento rápido, un giro sobre la espesa nieve, un disparo.

-¡Alto adolescente! –86 sostenía la pistola. Arrodillado frente suyo Patton había tomado al inconsciente Joe como escudo y retrocedía- ¿¡A que estás jugando!? ¿Utilizas de escudo a los de tu mismo equipo?

-¿Cual equipo? Además tú reíste cuándo mi perro lo mordió ¿Quién es peor que quien? –respondió el muchacho ocultado su rostro detrás de del adolecente- no tengo ni idea quien este tipo, creía que era repartidor de periódicos y no me agradan sus amigos disfrazados de Batman. De los cuales… ¡Yo te salve!

-Pues si no sabes quién soy ¿¡Porque rayos lo hiciste!?

Esta vez la respuesta fue rápida y sin titubeos.

-Porque tú eres _mi_ objetivo. Estuviste vigilándome todos estos días no sabía cómo acércame a ti, tenía un plan pero estos tipos aparecieron y lo arruinaron todo.

-Entonces…-analizó la chica- ¿Tú sabias de mi presencia desde el principio?

Había caído en el truco más viejo de la historia, el poner una almohada debajo de las mantas de la cama. Mientras ella vigilaba una distracción patética su verdadero objetivo la observaba a ella. La ira y la confusión, la invadió como tantas veces he hizo varios disparos que fueron a parar sobre el pecho de pobre Joe que ya empezaba a despertar pero con sus disparos sobre él volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-¡Detente de una vez! –le gritó él- solo necesito hablar, ¿Sabes sobre mí? ¿Éramos amigos?

-"Éramos" –86 tomó el radio entre sus manos, acto seguido comenzó a correr en dirección al escondite con forma de muñeco de nieve. Era su única vía escape. Las cosas estaban fuera de control, había roto las reglas. Hablar sin pensar sobre KND con un ex-agente podría ser causa de expulsión inmediata, se maldecía a si misma por ser tan descuidada.

Llevaba medio camino recorrido cuando sintió el peso de su perseguidor encima del suyo, derribándola como aquella vez en la base lunar.

-Escucha no tengo ni idea porqué estas enfada conmigo o que hacías vigilándome –le habló Patton con seriedad- yo… no recuerdo muchas cosas. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que encontrarte, era parte del plan…y…yo ¡escucha!.…yo...

Sus ojos se cerraron de a poco somnoliento, 86 pudo escuchar a la cuadrilla de rescate llegar a lo lejos e identificó el dardo tranquilizante inyectado a la altura de hombro de su atacante. Lo volteó de un empujón. Se puso de pie, y disparó sin titubeos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Connor Kurasay**


	3. Efecto colateral

Los chicos de barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Netwok y Tom Warburton.

 **No es un adiós**

 _Cuando sesenta conoció a Fanny…_ era él ya un soldado prodigio de primer nivel. "Sacado desde lo más profundo de la tierra"

Patton Drilosky hijo único, estudiante estrella de la mejor escuela militar del estado, un pequeño enclenque diablillo que gozaba de jugarle bromas a sus profesores y planear elaboradas fugas del colegio.

Decían que pasaba más tiempo fuera que horas dormido o comiendo, decían lo que era verdad, pues sin importar cuantas veces fuera lanzado dentro de las fauces de la escuela, sesenta se las ingeniaba para salir por uno de los tantos pasadizos subterráneos que tenía preparado llevándose con él a una tropilla de compañeros a los que solo les bastaba ver el y respirar el aire puro de la libertad aunque sea unos minutos.

Siete años cumplidos y un día como cualquiera el mismo líder supremo, numero cien, lo toma del tobillo y lo arrastra a las instalaciones de KND. Le da un nuevo uniforme, un número y la libertad de usar toda su bravuconería en contra de la tiranía adulta.

¿Entonces?

No fue del todo feliz.

Si bien tenía claro que sus habilidades podían ayudar a todos los niños del mundo y eso le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, él había crecido bajo el régimen de la escuela militar. Hablaba con voz firme y clara, casi gritando cada silaba y no tenía idea de cómo era tratar con alguien diferente a él mismo.

No soportaba tanta inaptitud por parte de sus compañeros. A veces cometía el error de reclamar que trabajaran más rápido o que respondieran a sus preguntas con mayor claridad:

¡No murmures! ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas! ¡Espalda recta y hombros…!

Muy mala idea. En más de una ocasión se vio sin saber qué hacer cuando frente a él los niños rompían en llanto con sus exigencias.

-¡Tarado, los asustas! –se enojaba número cien tratando de corregirlo y propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sesenta mascaba su orgullo herido mientras observaba molesto su alrededor, según el mismo todos allí eran unos lloricas. Todos excepto claro, la niña cabellos de fuego que se paseaba de aquí para allá dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, quien no parecía inmutarse con su presencia. ¡Lo ignoraba todo el tiempo!

La primera vez que la vio en el centro médico lo único que le llamó la atención fue aquel extraño acento en su voz, que más tarde entendería como irlandés. Le causo tanta risa que desde aquel día y para siempre se le haría difícil apartar la vista de aquella pequeña niña de rostro lleno de pecas en extremo estricta con sus compañeros y respetuosa con el alto rango.

Arrastrado por la curiosidad no tardó en cansarse de solo observar y querer poner a prueba su insolencia contra ella. No funcionó.

¿Acaso él era invisible? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para que le dirigiera una mirada? ¿Sería tal vez que ella lo consideraba un llorón?

Sesenta se cansó de intentar chocar con ella por los pasillos para tener al menos la excusa de poder hablarle, se hartó de fingir que no le importaba cuando a pesar de ser el héroe del día ella apartaba la mirada. Un día no pudo más y la confrontó.

-Necesito atención médica en este instante -exclamó sosteniendo un trozo de tela sobre una herida que no era ni un tercio de grave de lo que aparentaba ser. Claro, pues esto era solo una excusa para obtener su atención. Una muy pobre excusa en verdad, pero al menos ya no se echaría para atrás. Insistiría toda una vida si era necesario.

-Soy Fanny…¡Que no se te olvide!.

No, tú no me olvides. Por favor Fanny.

 _ **-Transmisión interrumpida-**_

 **Capítulo 3 : Efecto colateral**

-¡Tienes que creerme Rachel! ¡Me estuvo espiando todo ese tiempo escondido en quién sabe dónde!

-Que espeluznante –murmuró 362 persiguiéndola con un vaso con agua entre las manos, a su vez detrás de ella los escoltas 44A y 44B intentaban ayudar- entiendo que fue una misión complicada, pero debes calmarte 86. Podrías solo…solo ¡Parar de una vez!

La pelirroja frenó de golpe, el líder supremo chocó con ella. El agua flotó en el aire y antes de que cayera sobre 362, los gemelos se atravesaron en el camino quedando empapados en su lugar.

-Eww –murmuraron con fastidio los tres esperando al menos una disculpa de su parte, pero 86 se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para hacerle entender a su líder que no hablaría sino hasta que estuvieran a solas. Con solo un movimiento de manos la sala de alto mando en la luna se quedó con solo un par de habitantes.

\- Tenías razón, los ninjas irían por él tarde o temprano –dijo Rachel caminando hacia su escritorio e intentando dar inicio a la conversación- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ellos eran demasiados para ti sola. La patrulla de rescate fue eficiente ¿No lo crees?

-En verdad lo lamento -suspiró 86 con pesadumbre- creí que había sido lo bastante precavida, baje la guardia.

-Para nada. Yo consideraría la misión exitosa por muchas razones.

Fanny se miró los pies inquieta. Luchó por mantener su boca cerrada sabiendo que no le correspondía hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, pero no pudo.

-¿Él es agente encubierto? –preguntó con nerviosismo. Su rango como oficial de decomicion y tácticas globales le permitían saber cosas como esas. Solo los líderes supremos y agentes privilegiados podían conservar su memoria.

Rachel la observó con ternura.

-Tú viste lo que yo. Estuviste allí, el perdió la memoria. No hay manera de que pueda recordarte, ni tu nombre, ni tu número, ni siquiera sabe que existencia de esta organización.

-Pero entonces ¿Porque me salvó?

-No todos los adultos y adolescentes son malos. La decomición podrá desaparecer los recuerdos, pero mantiene la personalidad intacta. Conoces a sesenta, sabes cómo era. Simplemente vio a una pobre niña y a tres bravucones molestándola. Fue un buen chico y te ayudó.

-Sí, pero…

-Y creo que fue suficiente con eso, estoy segura que ningún ninja adolecente estará interesado en reclutar a alguien al que le agraden los niños, ha defendido a una agente de KND sin saberlo –Rachel sonrió- ya no corre peligro, vuelve a casa. Misión cumplida.

-Pero…

-Al fin podrás descansar Fanny. Has estado días fuera, en la nieve y alimentándote solo con chocolatines a merced de las ardillas y mapaches.

-Él me dijo…-quiso interrumpirla 86.

-Sin mencionar que está prohibido interactuar con los ex agentes. Si los demás se enteraran estaríamos en problemas, es contra las reglas. Yo accedí pero con la condición de que solo lo vigilarías un par de días. Qué bueno que él no se percatado de nada aun, mientras él menos conozca de esto mejor.

Fanny se mordió la lengua. Recordó a Patton rescatándola y logrando que sin querer que ella le hablara sin pensar sobre la organización. Algo muy parecido a la culpa le llenó el pecho de repente junto con la imagen de un niño de uniforme verde con los brazos cruzados recordándole enfadado: "Estamos aquí para cuidar del líder supremo, no para generar más problemas".

Incluso en el recuerdo 60 seguía siendo una molestia, una muy fastidiosa voz de la razón. Fanny ahogó un grito de frustración, que su superior interpretó como una risa de pura felicidad y una aprobación a una de las cosas que acababa de decir.

-¡Así se habla! –se alegró Rachel- tres días libres para reponer fuerzas. No regreses hasta que hayas tomado una ducha y hayas dormido dos días completos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y 362 llevó a su todavía confundida amiga donde un par de escoltas que la esperaban para transportarla a casa.

-Le asignaré a alguien más el reporte de la misión, tu solo pensaras en relajarte, descansar, dormir…

86 asintió automáticamente.

-Claro, claro. Descansare, dormiré y…

-Te alejaras de Patt.

-Si eso, me alejaré de….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.

-¡Patt!

-¡¿Qué quieres mamá?!

-¡Baja de allí y lava los platos sucios!

-¡Estoy ocupado ahora mamá!

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

-¡Dije que….! Ya voy mamita….

Echo un último vistazo a su alrededor, habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con los sujetos vestidos de Batman y la niña del acento raro. Si bien no esperaba volver a verlos por un buen tiempo luego de aquel traumático día, tenía la esperanza de al menos su perro regresara a casa.

El secuestro canino era algo preocupante y todavía dudaba sobre cuál de los dos bandos se lo había llevado, pero lo único que vio fue la nieve caer y amontonarse en los rincones. Nada que reportar.

Se quitó los binoculares, abandonó la manta camuflada que lo cubría, bajó del tejado deslizándose por la ventana a su cuarto y cayendo ruidoso sobre su cama.

Cerró los ojos recordando que todo había iniciado el extraño día en que el chico del yoyo lo acompañó a casa y lo dejó en frente de la puerta de su propio cuarto.

-Adiós jefe –murmuró el chaparro antes de marcharse sin dejar que Patton le preguntara de donde habían venido, quien era él y que rayos quería decir con esa tan repentina despedida.

A partir de entonces se dio cuenta de que su vida era aburrida, de que tenía mucho tiempo libre y que todo a su alrededor le parecía una sucesión de cosas nuevas y conocidas a la vez. Se lo comentó a su madre. Ella le explico que en plenas vacaciones era normal, así como normal era la nevisca allí afuera, demasiado frío como para poder salir a jugar con sus amigos.

¿Amigos? No tenía ni idea.

Ella le habló del niño gordito, del chico del yoyo, de la princesita rubia llamada Sonia y de su novia.

¡Novia! Casi escupe los chicharos que tenía en la boca.

-¿Tengo novia?

-Ho claro hijo mío, la pecosa y tú han estado juntos desde los siete años. Es una niña encantadora, y tú todo un picarón.

-¿¡Quéeeeee!?

Pidió ver fotografías pero estas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia (entre otras cosas). Pasó tardes enteras en la puerta de casa tratando de imaginar rostros, o reconocer a algún vecino. Cada vez con menos angustia, menos ansiedad.

Casi una semana después se dio alegremente por vencido.

Sintió el impulso de reír a carcajadas, en plan; "Esto está súper raro pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto" De pronto todo le daba igual, ¿Que su cuarto era aburrido? Colocaría algunos posters, dejaría en manos de su madre los pocos juguetes que había encontrado tirados por allí y que ahora le eran un estorbo. ¿Novia y amigos? Aparecerían al terminar la nieve, volverían de sus vacaciones de verano bronceados, empezarían juntos la secundaria y él les contaría en el almuerzo el gracioso día en que había olvidado todo. Todo y nada.

Las cosas hubieran seguido como se suponía que debía suceder para cualquier ex agente a partir de entonces. Pero el día número siete la situación dio un giro inesperado cuando sin querer encontró una pelirroja maldiciendo en voz baja escondida detrás de un muñeco de nieve. Al parecer la chica tenía frio pues daba saltitos de un lado al otro en algún extraño ritual para conseguir calor.

Patton la observó a lo lejos sin pena ni gloria, una intrusa en el patio de su casa. Pensó en buscar la regadera para ahuyentarla de allí con un chorro de agua fría cuanto antes o al menos ese era el plan hasta que vio la pistola entre sus manos.

¡Joder! ¡Tenía un arma!

Se tiró al piso por instinto, rogando que no lo haya visto. La nieve le llenó el rostro, se filtró en su camiseta, fingió estar muerto, fingió ser invisible.

Y a partir ese día todo se volvió un juego de gato y ratón donde Patton observó cada detalle que lo rodeaba fingiendo total desinterés hasta que logró dar con ella. Luego trazó un plan con el cual lograba burlar la vigilancia con trucos cada vez más astutos.

En una ocasión pudo robarle la manzana que ella guardaba en su mochila. La pelirroja se desesperaba buscando la fruta mientras a dos metros detrás de ella Patton camuflado degustaba el jugoso aperitivo casi sin aguantar la risa. Subido a la rama de un árbol, tumbado en el piso más inmóvil que una roca, entre los arbustos, vigilar a su vigía era la cosa más entretenida que había hecho y no pensaba perdérselo.

¿Quién era ella? Tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas, pero no lograba encontrar el modo sin tener que capturarla con una red o algo por el estilo. Le preocupaban las armas que había visto y las que suponía tendría escondidas por allí.

El incidente con los chicos vestidos de Batman le otorgaron la oportunidad perfecta para hacer uso de la poca información que tenía y de lo poco que hasta ahora había solo supuesto. Así fue como se hizo lugar en la escena pateando traseros, salvándole la vida.

La llamó pecosa, tal como le había mencionado su madre y decidió seguirle el juego hasta donde le fue posible. Ella le reconoció enseguida, habló con el como si se conocieran desde hace años, incluso llegaron a discutir como lo haría cualquier par de viejos conocidos.

Lo único que salió mal fue que Patton no pudo recordar.

Abrió los ojos.

Se había quedado dormido y todavía no había lavado los platos, su madre volvería a gritarle. Se dio media vuelta sobre el colchón molesto consigo mismo: "Genio, por esperar tanto te quedaste sin la chica, sin saber nada de nada, y sin perro" "Idiota, idiota, idiota" Las posibilidades de encontrarla eran remotas ahora, sin medios, sin estrategias. Sin algo a que aferrarse más que a una vaga idea, un pedazo de chatarra que ella había olvidado sobre la nieve pero que no podía comprender como funcionaba y con tres días sin novedades, autoproclamó la derrota.

Fue entonces cuando un misil atravesó la ventana.

-¿¡Que!? –alcanzó a gritar antes de lanzarse al piso con ambos brazos sobre la cabeza.

La explosión lo ensordeció, su alrededor tambaleó, una cortina de humo lleno su cuarto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella ya estaba en frente.

-Hola Patt~ –saludó la pecosa entrando por el gran boquete en la pared.

¿Entonces?

Él sonrió.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**


	4. Lo poco que queda

Los chicos de barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Netwok y Tom Warburton.

 **No es un adiós**

Fanny no siempre había odiado a los niños, eso sesenta lo sabía bien. Antes pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que era imposible no saber todo acerca del otro.

La antigua Fanny reía, saltaba, corría, jugaba. Maldecía su enredado cabello rojo imposible de dominar de la misma manera en que se disgustaba con los niños come mocos y come uñas que rondaban por allí. Se enfadaba, claro, y con más frecuencia que cualquiera pero todo se resolvía u olvidaba tarde o temprano. Todavía no había en ella resentimiento u odio. Sesenta podía decir que ambos eran amigos y nadie se sorprendería en absoluto. Todavía podían caminar juntos, bromear, jalarse del cabello, empujarse y corretear.

La última vez que vio a aquella Fanny fue la noche en que Mauricio prometió combatir la varicela hasta sus últimas fuerzas. Todos estaban allí.

Fue esa misión en donde la pequeña número cinco se iniciaría en el sector V que en ese entonces estaba a cargo de la talentosa Cree. La orgullosa hermana mayor le había jurado a número cien que sería Abby quien la suplantaría como líder del sector cuando ella cumpliera trece. A su vez, cien la sorprendería con la noticia de que su sucesor seria el pequeño Chat Dickson, ambos reirían en complicidad mientras se atiborraban de leche y galletas.

Nadie hubiera imaginado entonces el cruel destino que les deparaba a los gemelos 8a y 8b, el cual torcería drásticamente el de su líder Cree y cambiaría aquella generación. Las cosas eran mejor antes, antes de que todo saliera mal. Porque nadie sabía todo lo que le esperaba al pobre Chat y su obsesión por ser el mejor. Ni se sospechaba la traición de doce o el error que atormentaría a Abigail Olivera por no haber acudido a ese llamado de ayuda.

No claro que no, en ese momento todas esas cosas todavía no habían sucedido.

En ese momento todos sonreían ante la idea de saber que al fin serian asignados un sector y oficialmente comenzaría su vida en los chicos del barrio. Entre ellos el pequeño sesenta por fin podría comenzar sus días en el sector Ártico, mientras que Fanny seria ascendida a jefe médico.

Sentados frente a frente ambos intercambiaban patadas por debajo de la mesa y comían las galletas que la madre de Mauricio había repartido entre todos. Su rostro lleno de pecas, el suyo cubierto de migajas dulces. Sin despegar la vista del otro, cuidándose mutuamente. Así era antes, antes de que las cosas salieran mal.

 _ **-Transmisión interrumpida-**_

 **Capítulo 4: Lo poco que queda**

Rachel no quería despertarse. No, ella quería seguir nadando en su magnífico sueño.

Uno donde el sector V acudía a la reunión en la base lunar para tomar la misión de atrapar los ninjas que rondaban la casa de la familia Drilovsky. Entonces Nigel preguntaba porque era necesario cuidar de ese adolecente llamado Patton.

¿Que ya no es lo bastante grandecito como para cuidarse solo? Osea helou.

Entonces 362 pedía que los dejaran solos un momento, y en privando ella le explicaba que se trataba de una misión secreta para cuidar de su buen amigo sesenta (o más bien lo que quedaba de sesenta). Nigel se enfadaba unos segundos, pero finalmente estaría complacido que ella, la gran líder supremo de toda la organización confíara plenamente en su equipo.

Confío en ti Nigel

Ay pero qué bárbaro

Ambos sonreían nerviosos frente a un atardecer con palomas en pleno vuelo como telón (porque las palomas lo hacen ver todo mucho mejor aun estando en la luna). Se tomarían de las manos y….

-¡Señor despierte!

Finalmente Rachel despertó de su ensoñación. Quedarse dormida en el trabajo ¡Qué vergüenza! Movió sus manos como si chapoteara en el agua cuando vio a los agentes 44a y 44b en su oficina.

-¡Estoy despierta! –gritó sentándose correctamente y fingiendo revisar los papeles que tenía en frente- yo solo descansaba mis ojos un momento.

-En realidad lo hizo por dos horas, señor –murmuró 44a.

-Es la cuarta vez en esta semana señor –señaló 44b

362 se llevó las manos al rostro totalmente mortificada. En sus doce años de vida jamás había dormido tanto en pleno trabajo, bueno a excepción de aquella vez en que tuvo una leve intoxicación con helado cuyo ingrediente principal era jarabe para la tos… que pintaba purpura la lengua y los dientes …era delicioso….

-¡Despierte!

-¡No estaba durmiendo! Yo solo…Lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad?

Los gemelos asintieron.

-Solo díganme cual es la urgencia por favor.

-Señor el sector V ha llegado, señor.

-¿En serio? ¡Bien! –exclamó arreglándose el cabello apresuradamente- déjalos pasar.

Al abrirse las puertas a la primera persona que vio a fue número dos. El chico entró rechiflando bajito a la oficina y cuando la observó por acto de reflejo también se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentado arreglar su desordenado cabello castaño. Su gorro de aviador había desaparecido tiempo atrás dejando solo sus característicos googles, que junto a su camisa azul desabrochada daba la impresión de ser otra persona.

Tres agitó sus manos a modo de despedida para los escoltas que los habían acompañado hasta allí y una vez dentro se tomó la molestia de saludar a todos los presentes uno por uno. Rachel se sintió mucho mejor al verlos. El entusiasmo de Kuki y Hoagui era contagiosos e inversamente proporcional al del último agente en pasar por aquella puerta: Cuatro. El güero Torres la observó con cara de pocos amigos unos segundos para luego perder el interés y quedarse al lado de tres en silencio.

Nadie más.

La realidad golpeaba fuerte a 362. Ellos tres eran lo que quedaba del sector V.

Numero uno había desaparecido años atrás en circunstancias que ni la gran líder supremo conocía. No hubo despedidas, palabras, ni cartas o un atardecer con palomas en pleno vuelo ¡Nada! El solo se esfumó de la faz de la tierra.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, apartando aquellos pensamientos lejos de su mente- los he llamado para que se hagan cargo de una misión secreta. Ninjas adolecentes estuvieron merodeando cierta zona en circunstancias sospechosas estas últimas semanas. Preparen sus trajes para la nieve y una nave.

-¿Es una misión de espionaje? –preguntó dos, el actual agente a cargo del sector- ¿Necesitas saber por qué ellos están allí? A lo mejor solo ese lugar se puso de moda o algo.

-Sí, alguna razón boba para que adolecente bobos quieran estará allí sin ningún motivo –murmuró cuatro tapando su cabeza con la capucha de su campera.

-No, solo quiero que los ahuyenten de allí cuanto antes –explicó 362. Hoagi quiso preguntar lo obvio pero ella lo interrumpió- los detalles de la misión me los reservaré.

-Uy un misterio -Tres se llevó sus manos al mentón pensativa- Veamos…Ninjas rondando una casa, misión secreta, nieve y no he visto a 86 por ningún lugar. Mmm…Esto me recuerda a algo o talvez a ¿Alguien?

Sus dos compañeros voltearon a mirarla curiosos, Rachel se quedó una fracción de segundo petrificada. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-Te recuerda a ¿Algo? –dijo la líder intentando desviar el tema- ¿A algo bonito?

Tres sonrió.

-¡Siii! ¡Me recuerda a una fiesta y a un baile!

El güero ni siquiera se resistió a los abrazos de su compañera. Dos comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón tres, en esa ocasión todos terminaron hecho puré. ¿Entiendes? ¡Puré! Porque nosotros llenamos el sistema de conductos con… ¡Puré de patatas! –como a nadie allí le pareció gracioso, dos se aclaró la garganta molesto- Muy bien, como decía necesitaré algunas herramientas para modificar el plan de ataque.

-Sí, solo hay que deshacerse de ellos de una buena vez. Hacer explotar el lugar de un solo golpe –observó cuatro.

-Podemos acorralarlos y detonar el… Emm 362 ¿Estás escuchando?

-Qué bárbaro –murmuró entre sueños la líder.

…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Gracias por el té y las galletas señora Drilovsky –agradeció Fanny sentada a la mesa de mantel blanco y llena de aperitivos caseros.

-De nada mi niña, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenida. Hace unos días le decía a mi querido hijo lo bien que se veían juntos…

Patton puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puedes dejarnos a solas mamá –exigió de muy mal humor- tengo cosas importantes que hablar con la loca que acaba de destrozar mi cuarto con un misil.

-¡Ella es nuestra invitada! Compórtate –se enfadó la mujer haciendo temblar ligeramente toda la casa. Luego recobrando su postura se volvió hacia Fanny- volveré del mercado en media hora. Diviértanse niños.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio hasta que el ruido de los tacones sobre el piso desapareció.

-Informe de la situación –pidieron al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sorprendidos por la sincronización, luego se apresuraron decir:

-Tú primero.

-No, tú primero.

-¡Invasora!

-¡Acosador!

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Destrozaste mi alcoba! Necesito una explicación –exclamó Patton golpeando la mesa con los puños. Fanny contraatacó.

-¡Soy tu invitada! Así que sé útil y habla primero –y antes de que su oponente pudiera argumentar algo más, dijo- o le diré a tu mamá que no fuiste amable.

Hubo un silencio molesto, como el que se escucha cuando dos bestias salvajes se encuentran frente a frente. El muchacho de pie con ambos brazos sobre la mesa imponiendo su autoridad, ella con la mirada insolente masticando una galleta de chocolate. El primero en hablar perdería ventaja.

Más silencio.

La mente del chico se retorcía. "Mírala solo es una pequeña niña" murmuraba su sentido común "no te va a morder". Pero su instinto le decía todo lo contrario ¡A saber si mordía o no! La mocosa lo ha estado vigilando durante días en extrañas y aún desconocidas circunstancias. Se ha metido en problemas y lo ha obligado a salir en su rescate. ¿Y que recibe a cambio? ¡Un misil en su alcoba! Esa chica de cabello rojo claramente…

"…¡La peor idea del mundo!" maldecía mentalmente 86 sin despegar la vista sobre su ex compañero. Dos días de descanso absoluto, 48 horas para pensar el riesgo o en las horribles consecuencias y aún así estar dispuesta a regresar por él. Y lo único medianamente aceptable que pudo planear fue volver, tomar al chico y arrástralo fuera de allí antes de que KND pudiera impedírselo. ¡Qué humillación! Ella oficial táctico global sin saber qué hacer.

El primero en hablar pierde terreno.

Pero…¿Perder contra quién?

No lo parece pero el sigue siendo tu compañero.

No lo parece pero ella solo es una niña asustada.

-Te llamas Francine, aún no sé tú apellido –suspiró Patton- No eres de por aquí, nadie camina por las calles de Polonia con esa falda tan corta en pleno invierno. Por tu acento ¿Irlandesa tal vez? Hablas fluido el inglés y el polaco porque de otra manera no hubieras podido hablar con mi madre. Se nota que tus padres no son conscientes de lo peligrosos que es que los niños jueguen con armas, eres una amenaza andante. Obviamente me conoces de lo contrario no te hubieras tomado la molestia de vigilarme durante casi dos semanas¿Qué tipo de vinculo tenemos?

La pelirroja se permitió un suspiro colmado de paz interior. El adolecente poco y nada sabía, ella aún tenía la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. Deja de llamarme Patt -resopló sentándose frente a ella.

-Te llamaré como yo quiera –se limpió las migajas de cara con el dorso de la mano- Muy bien. Soy Francine Fulbrigth. Te conozco, o mejor dicho solía conocer a alguien muy parecido a ti. El tipo de vínculo que tendremos a partir de ahora será el de ama y siervo. Tienes diez minutos para tomar tus cosas y acompañarme a la dulce Irlanda, allí trabajaras para mi familia y para mí lo que queda de estas vacaciones. Toma tu abrigo, tu cepillo de dientes y sube a la nave. Nos largamos de aquí cuanto antes.

-No hablas en serio.

-¿Quieres apostar?-sonrió guardando todas las galletas de la charola en su bolso- En menos de diez minutos esto se convertirá en zona de guerra. Ya vámonos,

La niña tomó el ultimo sorbo de su té, se puso de pié y se dirigió a la escalera.

-Estás loca.

Esa no era la respuesta que 86 esperaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Patton se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar.

-Estás loca si crees que te obedeceré ¿Por qué lo haría? Apenas te conozco enana y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo encontrar a mi mascota.

-Escucha ya casi no tenemos tiempo vienes conmigo te guste o no niño estúpido, feo y…espera un segundo ¿Perdiste a CABO? ¿¡En que estabas pensando!?

-¡No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa! Mi perro desapareció el mismo día en que tú y esos raros vestidos de negro invadieron mi patio. Eres tú quien me debe explicaciones –su rostro se tornó frio y siniestro- ¿Por qué regresaste?

Fanny disparó a una de las patas de la silla y él cayó sonoramente al piso. La charla podía esperar. Tomó a Patt por el cuello se su chaqueta jalándolo con fuerza. Arrastrándolo por el lustroso piso con esmero pero sin resultados satisfactorios.

-Los ninjas son tus enemigos. Ellos también me vigilaban pero de hecho estaban más interesados en invitarme a fiestas y cosas por el estilo –analizaba el chico mientras era arrastrado muy lentamente por medio de la sala- ¿En que estas involucrada? No entiendo nada.

86 comenzó a reír.

-Ni si quiera te estoy pidiendo demasiada información. Solo una buena razón para no creer que estas tan mal de la cabeza. No me estás diciendo las cosas importantes.

-¿Quieres saber algo importante Patt? –se inclinó sobre él, de manera en que todos sus risos acariciaron aquel rostro confundido- Si no salimos de aquí en cinco minutos ¡Estaremos fritos! Y no estoy dispuesta a perderte de nuevo, vamos apresúrate.

Patt abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Sus pupilas se movieron de un lado al otro como si acabara de recordar algo importante y se sintiera estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se incorporó de repente.

-Aun crees que yo soy ese tal sesenta –dijo- Es por eso que volviste.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció. No soltó su agarre, sino que presionó son más fuerza los bordes de la chaqueta verde.

-Lo estabas buscando en mi patio y creíste… No, fue mi error. Yo me hice pasar por él. Lo siento pecosa –dijo con pesadumbre tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas. Desprendiéndolas lentamente- te equivocaste yo no soy ese sujeto. Ya puedes irte y hacerte cargo de tus propios asuntos.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon con fuerza. No era la primera vez que lo oía, fue capaz de soportar a 362, a Kuki y podría soportar a todo el mundo decirle lo mismo. Pero escucharlo a él era horrible. El muchacho se puso de pie, ahora era tres pulgadas más alto que ella. Lo vio alejarse en dirección a la sala. Fanny desesperó:

-¡Sesenta escúchame!

Su grito fue apagado por el timbre de la puerta, si 86 tenía algo que decir no pudo hacerlo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados e inmóviles mientras escuchaban el ruido en el pórtico. Un zumbido irritante. No, ahora se escuchaba en la puerta trasera con más intensidad.

-Son ellos.

-¿Los raritos? –Patton dio un salto- ¡Ladrones caninos! ¡Me los cargo ahora mismo!

Fanny no lo pensó dos veces. Saltó sobre él echándolo contra el suelo de un solo movimiento impidiéndole abrir la puerta principal. Colocó sus manos sobre su boca obligándolo a guardar silencio. Algo andaba mal. Estaba segura de que tenían tiempo para prepararse y evitar encontrarse con la tropilla de agentes que 362 enviaría a vigilar la zona. Ellos serían los encargados mantener lejos la plaga de ninjas.

Abajo suyo el chico se revolvió inquieto debido a la falta de aire.

Mantener al margen al enemigo, no atraerlos hasta a la casa ¿¡Era tan difícil de entender!? Las ventanas de la cocina explotaron y tres ninjas ingresaron flotando en el aire, como margaritas. ¡Estúpido sector V!

-¡La nave! ¡La nave! –gritó tomando a Patton del brazo, jalándolo en dirección a la escalera. Sea lo que fuere que estaba sucediendo allí no se quedarían a averiguarlo. La única alternativa para ellos era escapar.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harto! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!

Sin embargo su compañero no estaba colaborando, se oponía a ser arrastrado de nuevo clavando sus botas en el piso. Tenía las orejas y la punta de su nariz rojas, el aire entraba y salía de su nariz ruidosamente. Fanny sabía que él había llegado al límite de su paciencia, lo único que lograría calmarlo sería una taza de cocoa caliente, un puñado de galletas y nieve, mucha nieve. Pero no había tiempo para ninguna de esas cosas.

-No puedo dejarte aquí –exasperó 86 tratando de atraparlo nuevamente- ¡Te necesito!

-¿¡Porque!?

Por un segundo la imagen del adolecente frente suyo se borró. En su lugar 86 encontró al pequeño niño de sonrisa socarrona, aquel que siempre regresaba por ella. Porque-solo-somos-tu-y-yo. Recordó las promesas, los juegos, se vio a si misma feliz a su lado. Juntos desde el inicio.

-¡Perdí a sesenta! –confesó al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Patt ayúdame a encontrarlo!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Nota de autor:**

 ***En un comic publicado por DC Comics llamado operación:OLVIDE. 86 es dada de baja accidentalmente por un corto periodo de tiempo. Ella se obsesiona con los niños, comienza a perseguirlos y besarlos sin control hasta que número cuatro la golpea con una sandía en la cabeza y ella recobra su memoria. Queda implícito el hecho de que 86 odia a los niños por un trauma sufrido dentro de KND.**

 ***En operación MAURICIO se hace un cameo del antiguo sector V a cargo de Cree donde se ve a los gemelos 8a y 8b. Luego no se vuelve a hablar de ellos nunca más.**

 **Esto es ficción. Tomaré estos datos y les daré forma a mi parecer. Quedan advertidos XD**

 **Connor Kurasay**


	5. El peso de la paz

_Los chicos de barrio no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Netwok y Tom Warburton._

 **No es un adiós**

 **-Expediente clasificado-**

-¿Quieres decir con que no los traerás de regreso?

-No dije eso. Pero…pero es un precio demasiado alto.

-¿Ahora le pones precio a tus agentes cien? –Cree se llevó las manos al rostro completamente frustrada. Llevaban horas discutiendo, y tiempo era lo que menos tenían para desperdiciar- oye sé que tienes una obsesión con los códigos, los mocos y toda la cosa. Pero esto llegó muy lejos, yo solo quiero a mis muchachos.

Su voz sonó como una súplica. Nadie respondió.

-Los quiero de regreso ¡Ahora!

De las cuatro personas dentro de aquella oficina la única que parecía realmente viva era Cree, líder del sector V, los demás presentes murmuraban apenas. Desviaban la mirada y sus palabras sonaban frías y crudas como las de un robot.

-Cien tiene razón –dijo al fin Mauricio- el módulo de códigos es muy importante, de llegar a caer en manos de los adolescentes les estaríamos entregando a toda la organización.

-Pero no podemos abandonarlos. Podrían torturarlos, pegarles chicle en el cabello o hacerles calzón chino. Al menos hay que intentarlo –insistió once- debe haber alguna manera.

-¡Una misión de rescate! –soltó de repente su compañero- tenemos que intentarlo. Cuatro de tus mejores soldados equipados con tecnología de punta. Nos infiltramos, tomamos a los gemelos y regresamos antes de que puedas decir hamburguesas de Hamburgo. ¿Qué dices cien?

Sentado en su enorme silla giratoria el líder supremo se llevó las rodillas al pecho y cerró los ojos. Debía analizar la situación seriamente, los gemelos 8a y 8b secuestrados por los adolescentes que a cambio de su seguridad pedían el módulo de códigos. El modulo sagrado súper archí importante que él había jurado defender. No podía hacerlo, demasiado riesgo. La idea del rescate sonaba mejor, pero…¿Y si no lo lograban? Ya no serían dos niños corriendo peligro, serían seis, diez, veinte a quienes no podría darles la espalda.

-No puedo dejarlos allí y dejar que les extraigan nuestra información –murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Frente a él, Cree y Mauricio por un segundo se permitieron un brillo de esperanza.

-Pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a perder más soldados –continuó- esto solo tiene una manera de resolverse. El sector V tiene dos puestos disponibles ahora.

-¿¡Queee?!.

Ni si quiera les dio tiempo para discutir o quejarse, con solo apretar un botón la puerta de la oficina se abrió y cuatro soldados entraron.

-Once, nueve, pueden retirarse –ordenó- Serán escoltados y estarán bajo vigilancia máxima, tienen prohibido salir de la base lunar hasta nuevo aviso. Si hablan de esto o intentan algo, será expulsión directa.

Mauricio quedó boquiabierto, como una estatua de piedra sin poder digerir la información por completo. Sintió como si alguien le arrancara una bandita sin preguntarle. Mucho dolor del que no podía defenderse. ¿Qué haría su sector sin sus soldados idénticos ahora? ¿Cómo se lo dirían a Abby?

 _Cinco. Al menos ella está a salvo –_ pensó. Y quiso decirlo en voz alta para que once se sintiera mejor al respecto. No pudo hacerlo.

Ella ya estaba corriendo en dirección al líder supremo con la intención de hacerlo cambiar de opinión con sus puños. Los soldados de servicio lograron contenerla justo a tiempo y tuvo que ser llevada fuera a la fuerza.

-¡Esto está mal y lo sabes! ¿Oíste cien? Espero que no lo olvides, ¡Porque yo no pienso hacerlo jamás! –alcanzó a gritar la líder del sector antes de desaparecer por los pasillos junto a su triste y silencioso compañero.

Las puertas se cerraron y cien se puso de pie, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Se dirigió a un estante lleno de cajas de colores, tomó la que estaba más arriba usando como escalera las demás. Introdujo el código secreto para abrir y luego llamó a la única habitante que quedaba dentro de esa habitación.

-Ven aquí Fanny.

Se escuchó un tropezón y una caída, en unos segundos tuvo a la pequeña en frente.

Durante toda la discusión se había mantenido silenciosa e inmóvil, como queriendo ser invisible. Pero ahora que ya no estaban ni once ni nueve allí, solo ellos dos, se veía tan asustada y arrepentida que le hubiera roto el corazón a cualquiera que tuviese uno. El corazón de cien le pertenecía a los chicos del barrio, el solo sintió algo de pena.

-Los gemelos estaban bajo tu cargo –comenzó diciendo el niño- tenían varicela y tu debías cuidar de ellos hasta que curaran. Se suponía que debías impedir que salieran de allí.

-No pude controlarlos, ellos me jugaron una broma, me encerraron en un armario y escaparon. Lo lamento. Yo…es que ellos…-balbuceó ella intentando explicarse y pedir disculpas. Más cuando vio el contenido de la caja se quedó muda y presa del pánico.

-Los gemelos 8a y 8b escaparon del centro médico estando bajo tú cargo. Lo hicieron para poder jugar videojuegos en su casa del árbol mientras sus compañeros lejos de allí cumplían misiones. Estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Fueron capturados –cien sacó de la caja un arma de gran tamaño. La pelirroja retrocedió asustada-. Los encontraré y desde la distancia les dispararé. Sin memorias ya no le serán útiles al enemigo, serán niños comunes, los liberarán y podrán regresar a salvo a casa. Serán felices otra vez.

Es lo mejor para todos ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Fanny sintió el arma sobre su cráneo en el breve momento en que, dejándose llevar por la sorpresa de las palabras, bajó la guardia. Debido a la confusión previa, ni siquiera pudo recordarse tener miedo.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, alguien tiene que correr el riesgo y ser el villano del cuento. Como líder es parte de mi trabajo mantener a salvo los códigos y secretos, evitar el cáos.

-Lo sé –respondió la niña sin la mas mínima muestra de resistencia.

Cien no apartó el dedo del gatillo, continuo apuntándole con el artefacto decomisador a la espera de una suplica, un reclamo, un pedido. Un sutil movimiento que delatara un intento de huida.

-Yo lo entiendo -volvió a hablar la pequeña pelirroja levantando lentamente su pálido rostro.

No había miedo en sus ojos.

Tampoco hubo disparo.

El líder se alejó con una especie de remordimiento quemandole el pecho. Dudó. Pero finalmente se cargó encima una mochila, caminó hacia una escotilla donde lo esperaba una nave y desde allí le habló:

\- Entonces Fanny, vendrás conmigo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Capítulo 5: El peso de la paz.**

Patton Drilovsky atravesó la puerta cargando dos enormes bolsas llenas de compras del mercado y gritando en su lengua polaca:

-¡Estoy en casa!

Paddy y Shauni bajaron por las escaleras veloces como gacelas y se abalanzaron sobre los bocadillos como leones hambrientos. El adolecente levantó por sobre su cabeza la bolsa que, entre otras cosas, contenía las sodas y el café. Dejando solo la caja de coloridos cereales como centro de la disputa a muerte entre aquellos dos. Eran las diez de la mañana no deberían comer dulces, pero los padres Fulbright estaban fuera y Patton como su niñero temporal había accedido a tal capricho a cambio que lo dejaran ver su programa preferido esa noche.

Como siempre, puso manos a la obra. Guardó los suministros recién obtenidos en los lugares correspondientes. El azúcar y el café en la gaveta más alta, los vegetales en la nevera, un par de cervezas de raíz escondidas entre las latas de atún. Y para balancear la ingesta de dulces con algo nutritivo, una roja manzana para el pequeño Shauni y una naranja naranja para el molesto Paddy.

-Yo quería la manzana.

-Negativo Patrick. Tu hermano la necesita más que tú, para crecer sano y fuerte –respondió Patton empujándolo fuera de su camino- además la naranja no está nada mal ¿Sabes? Se supone contiene todo ese chisme de las vitaminas y proteínas.

-Te la cambio por una de tus bebidas entonces.

El polaco pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

-La cerveza de raíz esta prohibida para los menores de trece años. La ley es ley.

-No es justo. Debiste haber comprado también para nosotros –chilló Paddy intentando abrir la gaveta donde las tenía escondidas. Pero apenas sus dedos habían rozado una de ellas, cuando recibió una patada por parte de su niñero que lo hizo caer de espaldas y morderse la lengua- ¡Debiste haber comprado dos manzanas entonces!

-Voy a serte sincero Patrick, me caes mal.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo diré a mamá!

-¿Quieres quedarte sin naranja? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque estoy así de cerca de… ¡Shaunie deja eso!

El menor de los pelirrojos tenía en manos una botella y estaba tratando de abrirla con los dientes.

-¡Si, suéltala! ¡Es mía! –chilló Paddy.

-¡Mi dinero, mis sodas! –aulló Patt quitándoselas, abriendo la botella con el borde de la mesada y echándole un trago largo. Sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas debido a las burbujas y el gas carbónico contenido. Y luego expulsó todo en un eructo sonoro y triunfal.

-¡Súper! –exclamó el más pequeño mientras Patt tomaba grandes bocanas de aire y soltaba gas carbonatado de su nariz.

Sin duda alguna su preferido era Shaunie. Lo sería para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, era un niño angelical. De esos que cada vez que pregunta sobre algo lo hace diciendo "Señor" o "señorita", con cara de no-rompo-ni-un-plato-¡adóptame! .Que todavía cree que beber leche, reír y soltarla por la nariz era la habilidad más fantástica del mundo y que la luna es de queso.

Muy distinto era el pelirrojo mayor, que estaba en la edad rebelde. Cuyas travesuras estaban ligadas no solo a la curiosidad sino también al egoísmo típico. Odiaba la escuela, la tarea, (y por lo visto, las naranjas), siempre listo para desafiar cualquier orden que viniera de un adulto haciéndole frente altivo y orgulloso, aún con ese extraño corte de cabello. La luna era la base secreta de una organización destinada para proteger a los niños y los piojos existen. ¡Que locura!

Para Patt era contradictorio sentir quererlo y odiarlo cuando el mocoso le apuntaba con un extraño juguete que, como había tenido la desgracia de comprobar en varias ocasiones atrás, provocaba que se le congelara el cerebro como cuando comes helado muy rápido.

Eran buenos niños. Cabello rizado y brillante como llamas de una cálida fogata, pecas hasta las orejas, un carácter fuerte y obstinado. Tercos, tercos como una mula. ¡Los tres!

Y ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿Donde esta Francine? –preguntó Patt volviendo a la realidad.

A su lado Paddy se ahogó con el cereal.

-Duerme –contestó tosiendo.

-No la vi en el desayuno y ya son como las once de la mañana.

-Pues duerme mucho.

-Ella lo hace todo más difícil, ¿verdad? –murmuró Patton casi con resignación e hizo bailar la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

Dejó que el silencio y la fingida calma se esparcieran entre ellos y los muebles de la casa. Contó cuantos pasos le tomaría salir de la cocina para llegar a la sala y luego a las escaleras. Uno, dos, cuatro pasos exactos. Vio a Shauni llevarse el pulgar a la boca, gesto que solo hacia cuando tenía miedo, así que al instante supo que Paddy a solo cuarenta centímetros de él ya tenía en manos una de sus armas escondida en un ángulo en que solo el menor podía verlo.

La botella bailó otra vez, dejando húmedos dibujos circulares sobre el mantel.

Lo que hacía difícil este tipo de situaciones en realidad, era su fuerza bruta. Temía lastimar a los niños con solo un empujón, no media su fuerza pues no estaba acostumbrado a sí mismo. Mientras que allá en su patria lejana su madre halagaba su nuevo físico, más alto y con rasgos más afilados, aprender a manejarlo se le daba fatal.

La botella se le escapó de las manos (Ups!) y giró horizontal hasta el borde de la mesa hasta que las manos apresuradas de Paddy detuvieron su caída por poco. Más cuando el pelirrojo levantó la mirada no encontró a su niñero, este con cuatro grandes pasos había abandonado la cocina y ahora estaba en la sala.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿¡Tú a dónde vas!? -intentó detenerlo Patrick corriendo por detrás, haciendo disparos congelantes que no daban el blanco porque Patton avanzaba usando los muebles de la sala como escudos fijos a tierra.

Subir por las escaleras manteniendo la cabeza baja lo retrasó más de la cuenta pues cuando llegó al cuarto de la pecosa, Paddy casi le había dado alcance.

-¡Francine Fulbright abre la puerta en este instante! –gritó- Contaré a hasta tres. ¡Tres!

Retrocedió, tomó impulso y golpeó la puesta con el costado de su cuerpo dos veces antes de que esta cediera.

-¡No puedes entrar al cuarto de una chica! –gritó su perseguidor lanzándole la naranja por la cabeza- ¡Es contra las reglas!

Patt cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el comentario, a punto de lanzar un sinfín de disculpas por esa intromisión tan poco caballerosa y preparando para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero luego se sintió estúpido.

Para empezar los tres hermanos dormían en literas compartiendo el cuarto e incluso el baúl con la ropa de vestir, la niña no sería separada de ellos sino hasta que cumpliera trece. Así que ese no era solo "el cuarto de Fanny". Para seguir…

-Ella no está aquí –murmuró el adolecente al ver el cuarto vacío- volvió a escapar.

Y así comenzaba otra jornada para Patton Drilovsky en la casa de verano de los Fulbright en Irlanda.

… **.**

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás cuando una bomba de puré de patatas arrasó con los ninjas intrusos y con gran parte de la decoración de su casa. Apenas si hubo tiempo de tomar su cepillo de tientes, un abrigo y ser arrastrado a Irlanda.

-¿¡El niño polaco de nuevo!? –había gritado el Sr Jefe, señalándolo con su cigarro en su llegada- ya hablamos de esto Francine, nada de esos tontos niños del barrio causando desastres en casa.

-Pero papi –chilló ella- prometo que se portará bien. Prometo cuidarlo, alimentarlo y me hare cargo de sus desastres. Por favor di que sí. Di que sí, que si, siiiiii.

-¡Arhg! ¡Está bien! Pero tiene prohibido subirse al sofá.

Así fue como él termino viviendo en la casa donde la familia de la niña pasaba sus vacaciones, una solución temporal y muy fácil de negociar por cierto. Los adultos fueron entusiastas con la idea y en extremo amables, puesto que al enterarse que parte del incidente y destrozos en la casa de los Drilovsky eran culpa de su hija. No quisieron quedar de brazos cruzados y lo aceptaron sin rechistar en su hogar.

Al principio fue extraño pues Patton no lograba entender tanta confianza de parte de aquellas personas que parecían conocerlo de antaño, dispuestas alojarlo junto con ellos hasta que estuvieran terminadas las refacciones de su propia casa. Se sentía fuera de lugar, confundido por tanta familiaridad y cariño que no tenía ningún sentido que le correspondiera. Por esa razón tal vez, los primeros días Francine se sentaba frente a él en la sala para mostrarle fotografías, juguetes y demás cosas que según ella misma decía le haría recordar.

-¿Y qué tengo que recordar exactamente?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo recuerdes –respondía ella con fastidio.

Sea lo que fuere, él nunca lo supo. La vio tratar y tratar, la vio ser amable, paciente, la escuchó murmurar, para luego gritar, maldecir, golpear cosas y llenarse de suspiros sin entenderla ni un poquito. Ella desistió la vigilancia.

Al final fue obra del tiempo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en casa de la tía Gertrudis, así que Patt terminó por ganarse el cariño de la señora Fulbright alagando sus deliciosos estofados, entendiéndose con el señor Jefe en cuestiones de deportes televisivos, jugando con el pequeño Shauni quien sonreía maravillado con su nuevo hermano mayor. Y siempre que Paddy se mantuviera alejado de sus sodas o no estuviera apuntándole con alguna extraña arma de juguete, todo era fenomenal.

Dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, compartía la mesa familiar en las comidas y pasaba tiempo con los niños. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía para retribuirles aquel favor a los Fulbright y se había acoplado tan bien a ese estilo de vida que rara vez recordaba las verdaderas razones por las que había llegado allí en primer lugar.

La única infeliz era Fanny, que para ese entonces había dejado de intentar cualquier cosa con él. Parecía un fantasma malhumorado que vagaba por la casa haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que comenzara con "Patt…". Una vez incluso, él fingió chocar con ella por accidente en los pasillos para tener una excusa de hablar. Balbuceó una disculpa y unas risitas modestas, pero ella le respondió con una mirada llena de tristeza e ira, tanto así que él no estuvo seguro si la pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a llorar o intentar darle un puñetazo.

-¿Es normal que me odie tanto?-Le preguntó una vez a la mamá de Fanny.

-Si -contestó la señora.

-Así es –contestaron sus hermanos menores.

-¡Pues claro! –gritó el señor jefe desde la sala.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque sí.

-Porque sí.

-¡Pues claro!

Dejó de freírse la cabeza intentando ser amable y le aplicó la misma ley de hielo. Aguantó dos días.

El tercero se encontró a si mismo golpeando la puerta de la niña para pedir disculpas e intentar razonar de alguna manera. Como nadie respondía, y nadie dejaba plantado a Drilovsky con un discurso de disculpa que le llevó horas, abrió la puerta para encontrase con un escenario impactante.

No había nadie allí adentro.

Ni atrás de la puerta, ni debajo de la cama. Francine no estaba.

En ese momento se le licuaron los huesos del miedo. Salió corriendo en dirección de la sala prácticamente cayendo por la escalera para alertar a los demás. Pero antes de atravesar el umbral de la cocina o que los adultos pudieran escucharlo, fue interceptado por Paddy y su estúpida arma de congelante de cerebro. En un pestañeo lo inmovilizó con una red y lo arrastró hasta el pequeño cuarto donde se guardaba los artículos de limpieza y la ropa sucia. Cerraron la puerta con llave y allí se quedó amordazado toda la noche sin pegar un ojo. Temiendo por cualquier cosa que le pudo haber llegado a pasar a la niña y tratando de explicarse los actos del hermano en su contra. El miedo, la oscuridad y la soledad torcieron sus pensamientos para convertirlos en enormes monstruos que amenazaban con la vida de aquella familia sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando cabeceaba somnoliento en la misma posición en que lo habían dejado, la puerta se abrió. Shauni lo liberó y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Lo condujo hasta la sala donde sus hermanos desayunaban.

Fanny estaba allí. Su cabello rojo era un desastre, sus botas, rostro, y en general toda ella, estaba cubierta de oscuro y pegajoso lodo. Patton dio un suspiro de alivio que rápidamente se convirtió en un bufido de enojo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó.

-No es asunto tuyo –respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, masticando sus tostadas.

-Y tú –dijo dirigiéndose a Paddy- ¿Porque hiciste eso anoche?

-Tenía que detenerte, les hubieras dicho a mis padres que Fan había vuelto a escapar –respondió mirando para otro lado- si se enteraban las cosas se hubieran puesto feas. Fanny tenía una misión, eso pasa a menudo. Veras en la luna….

El adolecente guardó silencio. La mejor manera de interactuar con gente loca, era hacerlo de la manera más cuerda posible. Tarea que le hubiera sido sencilla para cualquier persona que no hubiera estado amordazada toda la noche sobre el frio piso, en la oscuridad, sin más compañía que los ruiditos que se escuchaban en los rincones y que rogaba que fueran ratas más o menos amigables.

-Fanny… ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? ¿Estas herida? –empezó diciendo Patt acercándose a ella con fingida naturalidad. Pero su ira saltó como un resorte haciendo estallar sus demás emociones- ¡Eran las diez de la noche! ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas Francine?!

Su alrededor se sacudió. Trastabilló unos pasos antes de caer sentado al piso.

Frente a él, la niña sacudía la mano derecha. Quejándose: "Ay, ay. Niño tonto".

Hizo falta un par de segundos para sentir el ardor en su mejilla izquierda, la misma razón por la que había caído al suelo. Si su cuerpo no hubiera estado tan entumecido hubiera tenido los reflejos suficientes para esquivar aquel puñetazo que sin duda dejaría marca.

-Escucha...Patton. Anoche tenía una misión con los Knd, tuve que salir sin permiso. Tu no les dirás nada de esto a mis padres, no te preocuparas y no harás preguntas al respecto. ¿Entendido?

Patt hizo el esfuerzo de abrir la boca y hablar.

-Estuviste buscando a ese imbécil por tu cuenta –murmuró- Si crees que voy al quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

Pero ella lo empujó una vez más, impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

-¡Te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada Patt! –le gritó enfrentándolo- Harás lo que yo te diga, cuando lo diga y sin rechistar. Ama y siervo ¿Lo olvidas?

-¡Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda!

-¡Mentí! –respondió ella dándose la vuelta y saliendo de allí. Dejando un rastro de barro con sus botas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Volvió a escapar –repitió pasándose los dedos por aquella marca violácea que casi no se notaba en su mejilla.

Patton se sentó en el piso limpiándose el jugo de la naranja de la cara, mirando la ventana abierta. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, la niña había estado fuera toda la noche aprovechando el descuido de sus padres. Un mar de preguntas, miedos y enojos justificados los envolvieron. El par de niños lo observaban desde el otro lado del cuarto. Uno de ellos detendría cualquiera de sus intentos de salir a buscarla y obtener respuestas. Shaunie, se convertía automáticamente en una carga.

Podía stolkearlo, atacarlo, secuestrarlo, obligarlo a trabajar para ella, usar sus camisas sin permiso y desahogar en él toda su frustración e ira, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podía fugarse de la casa después de las ocho de la noche. ¡Eso no!

-No les parece raro –dijo cerrando los ojos, relajando sus músculos y dando a entender que ya no intentaría nada- ¿Que yo pueda entenderles hablar Irlandés si nunca he vivido en este país? Y que ustedes puedan entenderme hablar polaco ¿Si hace poco que nos conocemos?

Paddy guardó el arma, pensativo. Shauni se llevó el pulgar a la boca, un mal hábito que había que quitarle cuanto antes.

-No quiero asustarte Patt, pero tengo entendido que también hablas inglés y….

Pero este no le escuchó. Estaba concentrado contando cuanto le tomaría conseguir una nave, un arma y encontrar a ese estúpido sujeto sesenta. Uno, dos, cinco días exactamente.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Connor Kurasay.**


End file.
